Masters of Time
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Epilogue. Friend vs. friend in a surprising twist that will change everything you know about this story. What will happen in this battle of good vs. evil? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Masters of Time

Prologue: Limitless

"AAAHHH!" Hannah screams as another blast from the Time Sage hits her.

"Death Star!" A large black star appears in the clear blue sky and fires a large beam of solar energy towards Dan and Hannah. Dan was now 18 while Hannah was 17, going on 18 in a week. They had changed a lot since the final battle against Sirus Dragonheart, and discovered he was the last defense of The Great Time Sage. "Why won't you die?"

"Because you're evil and we're good. And you should know that good ALWAYS wins against evil!" Hannah says.

"Oh, but how can you win… when time, is on my side? Freeze!" Dan and Hannah are frozen in time. "Now, lets move angry dog here! Take that truck and place it there! And we've got a death trap! Continue!" Dan and Hannah watch in horror as the speeding truck heads straight for them. They then notice the falling dog, also headed straight for them.

"Roll!" Dan and Hannah roll on the ground away from the two.

"Ooh, nice dodge! But you cannot possibly win!"

"Watch us!"

"Rewind!"

"Roll!" This time, however, Dan and Hannah roll into each other, with the truck only 20 feet away! "Ah!" They yell.

"Heh."

"Dan! Hannah!" Felix jumps down and pulls them away.

"What?"

"Felix!" Dan yells.

"Take these!" Felix hands them two rings.

"What are they for?"

"Him!" The Time Sage yells.

"You'll find out in time. Moro tornica!" Dan and Hannah disappear in a bright flash of light.

"Death Star!" Felix is soon vaporized, along with everyone in the area. "Dang it! They escaped! Well… I guess I'll have to chase them all across time. Again. Oh well. Where first? The disaster of Katrina? Or maybe the Jurassic era! The choices are limitless. Well, I guess I'll check the Jurassic first, since that's where I killed them the first time."

And so, the great master of time escapes. And what did he mean by chase them all across time, again? And what did he mean by killed them the first time? Read and find out!


	2. Chapter I: The Battle Without Frontiers

Yeah, I've changed the Time Sage's identity into an OC of mine. I'll give him a story in the next chapter. Although in my revise of If Only You Knew I'll ad him… Anyway, here's Battle Without Frontiers. Chapter I: The Battle Without Frontiers 

A wormhole opens up and Hannah and Dan land in the Jurassic time-period. "Okay, that was totally weird." Hannah says.

"You get used to it."

"You!" Dan yells. It was none other then the Time Sage.

"Figures I would find you here. I killed here three times already. It was just so much fun, I just had to do it again! Prepare yourselves!" The Sage takes out a staff that resembled the Huntsmaster's only blue and shot three lasers out of a blue ball on the top. It then quickly changed yellow as the Sage shot three lightning bolts. Dan and Hannah quickly dodged them before morphing into their dragon forms. The Sage ha now created five balls of pure plasma energy in front of him and launched them at Dan and Hannah. "You can't win! It's impossible!" He said. "Don't even try!" The Sage thrust his staff into Hannah, sending her flying into a tree.

"Hannah!" Dan blasts the Sage with fire, but before it reaches him, the Sage had rewound time and punched Dan twice and kicked him once before he could do anything.

"Face it, you can't win! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Argh! No! I'll never stop fighting!"

"Heh! Have it your way then!" The Sage throws a ball of pure plasma energy at Dan and nearly kills him.

"GYAH!" Dan screams in pain.

"No!" Hannah screams.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You lose, kiddies!" Another wormhole opens and Jake kicks the Sage in his back. "Ah! Who in the world…"

"Grandpa!" Dan yelled. Jake kicked the Sage into a tree before morphing into a dragon.

"Be careful Dan, you don't guy's capable of."

"You! Jake Long! Long time no see!"

"It's over Rudy! Stop this!" Jake yells. The Sage pulls down the hood of his cloak and reveals the face of a man three years younger then Jake with a white beard, mustache, and hair along with a patch over his left eye.

"We may have been friends long ago Jake, but not anymore! In my time, this wicked creature you call your grandson has destroyed everything! Do you know how much power I used to reverse two entire years so I could stop him before it was to late? I have only half the power I had all those years ago!"

"Talking about me? I'm flattered!" An older version of Dan steps out of another wormhole. Only difference was the black suit of armor, the cape, the bloodstained gauntlets and the goatee. "Hannah? How nice to see you alive again! Well, not really! If I killed you once with no pain… who says I can't do it again? Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Is that really what Dan becomes…?" Hannah asks Rudy.

"Unfortunately, yes. There is no way to reverse it. I have seen the beginning of time, and the end. He will kill all… including himself. Nothing remains alive. I must kill him now! Before it's to late!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… I will not allow it. Dark Flame!" A pillar of fire engulfs Rudy and nearly kills him.

"My time powers!"

"Goodbye, Rudy! It's been nice knowing you."

"No!" Dan (I'll call the evil one Emperor Dan) kicks Emperor Dan into the ground and was about to behead Emperor Dan until he kicked Dan into another tree.

"Well… I didn't know I had it in me! You almost killed yourself, heh! You must be real stupid."

"Smart is more like it. I may die… but I'll at least have saved the world from you."

"Feh. Well, I must be going now. Ta, ta!" And with that, Emperor Dan disappears.

"No!" Dan shouted.

"Dan, forget it for now." Jake said. "Let's head home."

END CHAPTER 

Ever hear of a game called Xenosaga? It's soundtrack really provided a great mode for this chapter. Anyway, there you have it, Chapter I of Masters of Time.


	3. Chapter II: Return

Chapter II: Resurrection 

"So, Grandpa, who is Rudy?" Dan asked.

"An old friend of mine. I helped him escape the grasp of the future you." Jake answered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. We destroyed the future you, but something went wrong… he reappeared. I have reason to believe that you are the cause." Rudy said.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, Dan, you do become him in the future. There must be something that you have done… something you are keeping from us… something that brought the future you back!"

"No…"

"What did you do? Answer me!" Rudy demanded with anger. Dan walked out of the room; Hannah just stared, puzzled.

"I don't understand…" Hannah said.

… … … … …

"Forever trapped within my own mind. That battle could have gone better. Now, this is my head, so I should be able to get out." It was none other than Sirus. "I really hate magic… I guess that's why I want to destroy it." He said to himself. "Reverse!" Sirus was now awake in a coffin. He realized he had been buried. "Oh yeah, someone just HAD to ask for me to be buried." There was a blast of red light and Sirus crawled from the ground. He was already starting to decay and his cloak was all torn up. "Guess who's back?" Sirus asked. The people ran screaming from the cemetery. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

Dan walked through the rain. "My life stinks." He told himself. "One day I'm wondering about my future, the next I find out I'm a power hungry war monger who wants to kill everyone. That really stinks."

"Daniel…" A strange voice whispered. "You thought you could escape… but I live on…" The voice continued in a whisper. "In you… You shall become my pawn… as long as you have power you are mine… I hope you enjoyed having Hannah by your side… I think what you think… I know what you know… and whether you like it or not, tonight, you shall kill her… with a smile…" The voice got slightly louder. "Say bye, bye, to your friend…"

"No… it can't be! Get out of my head!"

"Daniel, you will understand in time… you have been doing since my death! My power ceases control over you from time to time, and this year, I will cease complete control over your body. Prepare to suffer, Daniel!" The voice was none other then Chaos, of the Quartet of Shadows.

"NOOOO!" Dan was losing control.

"Oh, did I say tonight Hannah would die? I meant now!"

"RRAAGGH!" Dan screamed. Chaos was now in control. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Lightning streaked across the sky and Chaos had now met up with Hannah, she was in her room.

"Dan?" Hannah asked.

"I'm sorry, Dan is not in right now. Leave a message after the shriek."

"Dan?" Hannah was now getting worried. Chaos morphed into Dan's dragon form and clawed Hannah. "What was that for?"

"Good n, night… H, Hannah!" Chaos was losing control. "N, no… g, get ou, out!" Chaos yelled. "Y, you ha, have n, no contr, control Daniel!" Chaos screamed.

"Dan?" Hannah asked. Chaos, still in half control over Dan, jumped out of the window and flew away.

"Fine then… you will die!" Chaos said in Dan's head. Lightning struck and Dan and Chaos disappeared.

END CHAPTER

What happened to Dan? Why is Sirus back? Why am I asking myself this when I already know the answer? Find out next time! R&R.


	4. Epilogue: Forever Lost, The Beast Awaken

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY SAD ENDING. PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING THAT MAY FOLLOW. THAT IS ALL.

Epilogue: Forever Lost, The Beast Awakens

"You may have survived that Daniel, but you won't stay sane for long. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You can't control me for long, creep."

"Oh but I can, and I will. You will surrender yourself to me, whether you want to, or not. It is inevitable."

"I will fight… and I will win!"

"We'll just see how long you have that attitude, child."

… … … … …

"Dan…" Hannah said worriedly. "What's happening to you…?" She began to cry. She thought back to the past, when her and Dan were closer. Now, they seemed to be drifting apart. "Please… what's wrong?"

"Hannah? Where's Dan?" Rudy asked. She quickly wiped her tears and answered.

"I don't know."

"You're needed in the city. It's Sirus, he's back."

"No… I'm on my way."

… … … … …

"Run!" A man screamed.

"Please, I'm…" A butcher threw a knife into Sirus's arm. He just pulled it out. "Ugh…" Sirus blasted the butcher into his store. "Oops, to much power."

"Hyah!" Hannah yelled, her foot becoming one with Sirus's face. He jumped off him and pulled a dagger out of her pocket. "How many times must I kill you?" She ran and cut Sirus across the chest.

"Gyah!" The wound then healed, same as the other in his arm. "Do you know how much that hurts? I'm not here to…" Hannah didn't listen to Sirus and attempted to stab him. He sighed and blocked it with his silver gauntlets. "I don't want to fight, girl!"

"Yeah right!" Hannah said.

"I'm here to help. Chaos is back."

"Continue…" Hannah said.

"He's back and he has possessed that boy you like. What's his name? Oh yes… Daniel."

"Liar." She said.

"Haven't you wondered what's wrong with him lately? The disappearances, the restlessness, the anger? Chaos is back. He's acting on his own this time, however. I swear I have no part in this. Wish I did, but I don't. I know how to get rid of Chaos, but you have to trust me. So… will you?"

"I guess I have no choice. Fine."

'Excellent…' Sirus thought.

… … … … …

Sirus blasted a hole through three demons and continued to walk through the forest. "Heh, heh, heh…" A voice laughed.

"What was that?" Sirus asked.

"Dan…" Hannah said. "Come out now!" Dan revealed himself from the shadows.

"I'm losing the battle Hannah. I always thought we would fight together, not against each other. But that is soon going to be a distant dream… good bye, Hannah!" Dan was full dragon and was a bit different. His eyes were now red and his hair was turning purple. He also had a strange green eye on his forehead. "The wolf vs. the lamb Hannah… who will win?" Dan spat a fireball at Hannah, which she dodged quickly. Hannah jumped onto Dan's head then jumped off and reluctantly through a dagger at him. He blocked with his arm. His skin was like steel. "Pathetic." Dan smirked. "I really didn't want to fight you Hannah. But I can't win this battle… I've tried… and failed."

"That's not Dan speaking! I know him! Chaos you coward, why hide in a human.

"I always wanted power Hannah, and this child possesses it! What better man to possess? Until my power is absolute, I must hide in this child." Chaos spoke. Dan was now speaking. "Coward… get out of my body!" Dan screamed as the Spirit of Chaos ripped its way through Dan. Chaos's spirit was that of a rotting corpse. His chest eye stared angrily at Dan.

"This is what I've been reduced to… this… weakling!" Chaos screamed.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"What?" Chaos asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dan laughed insanely.

"The darkness has tainted his soul…" Sirus said. "Amazing…"

"Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dan obliterated the remainder of Chaos.

"NO!" Chaos screamed as he disappeared.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… It's over…" Dan whispered. "Goodbye."

"D… Dan? What's happened to you?"

"His soul has surrendered to the evil." Sirus said.

"No! I… I couldn't reverse it… no!"

"It's time I make my leave, Girl." And with that Sirus disappeared.

"Die!" Dan spat a fireball at Hannah.

"If it's what you want… you'll get it." Hannah morphed into her dragon form and prepared to fight her best friend. She spun around in the air endlessly until she was like a small tornado. She spun around into Dan and knocked him into a tree.

"Very nice…"

"Dan… please, I know your still in there! Break free from the evil!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Always trying to make things right, eh Hannah? There's no turning back for me now. It's been nice knowing you!" Dan punched Hannah then started to rapidly kick her before slamming her into the ground. "Girl, give up!" Hannah jumped back up and threw Dan into the ground. "Nice one."

"Hyah!" Hannah punched Dan but missed. Her hand seemed to go right through him.

"Hi." Dan was behind Hannah now and punched her into a tree. Hannah was now in human form but was still able to fight, for she had trained herself to do so. "Bye."

"RRRRAAHHHH!" Hannah cut Dan with one of her daggers. He winced in pain but spun around and punched while doing so. He spat another fireball at her then jumped into one of the trees. Before Hannah could blink, fireballs were raining from the trees as the caught fire and Dan jumped down.

"Let your death be a slow and painful one, Hannah. Burn… burn!" Dan spat several fireballs at Hannah before dashing into her chest with his fist.

"AAAHH!" Hannah screamed. "I will never give up… Dan… please! Stop this destruction! Look what you've done!" Dan looked around at the wreckage. People who were in the forest at the time were dead or dying and the forest was now a smoking plain. Lightning struck as Dan grinned.

"So?"

"So? So? Is that all you have to say? All these innocent people died because of you!" Hannah began to cry. "I can't believe you… you of all people did this!"

"Why should I care? This world is imperfect and its destruction is imminent. It's already started destroying itself… I'm just here to speed that up! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dan now had Hannah pinned to the ground. "Any last words, Hannah?" Hannah muttered something. "What was that?" She said it again, still muttering it. "What?"

"I love you!" Dan's eyes widened. "Now stop this destruction, I can't bear to fight you anymore! I always thought of you differently of then anyone else… when I first found out about your future self… what you were destined to be… I… I couldn't believe it. I thought I could reverse it, and save you and everyone else for the darkness in your heart… I failed." Hannah continued to cry. "I couldn't die without telling you that." Dan couldn't believe what he had just heard. His eyes closed and a tear dropped from one onto Hannah as Sirus reappeared.

"Bravo! Bravo! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Everything has finally fallen into place, and I shall finally rule this world! Come Daniel, we have worked to do." Dan hesitantly walked towards Sirus and stared at Hannah by Sirus's side. "Ta, ta, Hannah."

"No!" Hannah jumped up and grabbed Sirus by the neck and lifted him up. "It's over, creep! You killed my parents, destroy my town, leave me in the cold, and take away the only one that really matters to me! You die now, and I will personally see to it that you never come back!"

"V, Very g, g, good H, Hannah." Sirus struggled to say before blasting her with a fire spell.

"Aah!"

"But you can't possibly stop me. Daniel, kill her." Dan started towards Hannah then stopped. "You heard me, kill her!"

"No." Dan said in a whisper.

"What did you say to me?"

"No!" Dan turned and punched Sirus in his face and ripped a bone necklace off his neck.

"My return spell!" Sirus screamed.

"Die, monster!" Dan continued to punch Sirus. Sirus's skull was now dented and his face was red.

"You little…!" Dan turned and sliced straight through Sirus with his claw. "AAAH!" Sirus screamed. His body burned into ash in a purple flame and Dan turned to Hannah."

"I'm sorry." Hannah hugged Dan and cried. "Please forgive me for this, Hannah." There was a thump and everything turned black for Hannah.

… … … … …

Hannah woke up in her room in Dan's house. She looked out the window and watched a purple streak fly through the clouds and disappear. "Dan… please come back someday…"

… … … … …

Dan stared at New York from the sky and turned his head. A tear fell from his eye. "Perhaps once I tame my beast I'll return. I can't risk your life Hannah. I promise we will meet again… but for now, this is how it must be."

He returned to his house later on and stared at Hannah in her bed. "Goodbye." He whispered before disappearing into the night.

End

A tragic ending, I know. Dan disappears as Hannah confesses her feelings to him. Will Dan ever return? That will be answered in my sequel. I know this fic was short and all, but check the review section. I'll post a note there once my sequel is up. Until then, the MegaLaManiac, logging out!


End file.
